In recent years, there has been developed improved equipment for baling hay into large round bales. This equipment presently commercially available will produce bales of different sizes up to six and one half (6 1/2) feet in diameter. These large bales are sufficiently heavy that they cannot be manually moved. Frequently, the bales are therefore left standing in the field and then covered with a moisture impervious covering such as plastic sheet material. This will then protect the hay bales from the weather until they are ready for use, and of course this eliminates the necessity of moving the bales into a barn or other covered facility. In order to completely protect the bales standing in the field, there are available large bags of plastic material into which the bales can be placed and thus completely shielded from the moisture produced by rain and snow. However, because of the size of the bales, they cannot easily be placed inside of the bags. Presently, the bales must be bagged manually which requires at least two persons. There is therefore a need for an apparatus that will assist the farmer in bagging these large bales. Such an apparatus should be simple and one that can be used by each and every farmer with a minimum of effort and at a minimum cost.